Cocoa
by Droory
Summary: Piers comforts Felix the night before crossing the frozen waters leading to Prox.


_**Ah!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The cold bit at him just as he remembered, he was so close to a place he called home for three years. Tomorrow they would break through that barrier along the northern passage and reach Prox, reach his parents… reach Mars.

Mars. It was keeping him up, he was almost convinced that if he kept staring north that maybe he would make out its silhouette in the darkness, maybe even the Mars beacon being ignited by Karst and Agatio.

Felix shook his head, water and frost being tossed from his hair in all directions, even this far south the blizzards were intense… he didn't remember it being this way when he left Prox to begin this journey. Hama was right it seemed, either the world would freeze or it would crumble.

 _"No pressure."_ He muttered the himself, barely even able to hear it himself over the shriek of the polar winds surrounding the ship. He never saw it ending up like this, he had never hoped for this, it was supposed to be Saturos, Menardi, Alex and he returning to Mars to light it alone.

 _"Felix."_ The voice broke him from his thoughts, broke him from going down the rabbit hole of all the things he may have done wrong by involving his 8 compatriots in this, _"Remember you did assure us you would be back inside by midnight."_

Felix's raised his hand to stall any lecture Piers had prepared. He wasn't in the mood frankly.

 _"I will."_

He hadn't even turned to acknowledge Piers, his eyes still trained north. He didn't know what he wanted, what he hoped for, what standing her in the freezing cold with only his thoughts was going to accomplish, but it seemed the only thing to do.

A habit perhaps from his time alone in Prox.

 _"You certainly will."_ And Piers' hand was on his shoulder, _"Because it was midnight quite a while ago, and regardless of your claims it frankly doesn't matter to me if you are used to this weather. We can't risk you getting ill now."_

 _"Even thou-"_

 _"You know as well as I that any healing Mia, Jenna, or I perform is not an instant recovery."_ The grip around Felix's shoulder tightened, and pulled him slightly towards the direction Piers had come from.

Felix resisted it, exhaling sharply through his nostrils, feeling the heat from his breath burn along his lips before being replaced by the freezing cold again.

 _"Felix."_ Piers' was in front of him now, staring him down, _"Don't do this to me."_

And all of a sudden Felix's body relaxed and he felt Piers' grip loosen offering only a reassuring squeeze as the Lemurian guided him out of the cold and into the warmth of the ship's cabin.

The warmth of the cabin hit him immediately and suddenly he realised how cold he was. Even through his thick gloves it hurt to try and curl his fingers, the heat of the room stung his face making him inhale sharply through his teeth.

Frost tumbled off of him as he banged his boots on the floor, thought the thud of his boots was nothing compared to the hammering storming towards him.

 _"Oh well, finally!"_ Jenna was pouting up at him, _"You're lucky I'm willing to sit here until all hours keeping stuff warm for you!"_

He blinked twice, leaning back slightly from Jenna's accusing finger jabbing into his chest, _"I'm sorry…?"_

 _"Jenna was so kind to prepare you a warm cup of… chocolate?"_ Jenna gave an affirming nod to Piers, he wasn't quite familiar with it, _"Yes, hot chocolate for you to enjoy when you came in, it would likely be cold and unsatisfying at this point if not for her efforts."_

 _"That's right!"_ Jenna huffed again, jabbing him once more, steam rising from his tunic where her heated finger contacted the frost. _What happened to_ 'I'll be in by midnight' _, huh?"_

Felix believed himself to be capable of deflecting most words thrown at him, but when it was his sister and she was staring up at him accusingly he felt very much like a small boy again.

 _"I'm sorry, Jenna. I lost track of time…"_ Not the truth, but what else was to be said?

Jenna offered a quick _'hmph'_ and kept her glare up for a few moments before a sigh escaped her and her expression softened. She reached up and brushed his frozen hair out of his face, the heat of her touch melting all the frost stuck to him. A small smile graced her face and she kisses his cheek.

 _"Stay safe, okay, Felix? It's not just me that worries about you."_

Felix was defenceless when it came to his sister and he immediately smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. _"I will, Jenna, I'm sorry I've worried everyone."_

She nodded and gestured to the table where a cup was steaming before hugging him and wishing him a good night before heading down to bed. Piers and Felix watched her go, thankful to have always had her by their sides on this quest.

 _"Well, before I allow you to enjoy this beverage Jenna slaved over, I must insist you get out of those frozen clothes."_ Piers chuckled, shedding his own longcoat.

Felix smirked, shrugging off his cloak, _"Isn't that usually done at the end of the night?"_

Piers offered him a sideways glance, _"Need I remind you it is already past midnight?"_

The two men laughed lightly as Felix continued to kick off his soaking outer layers; thankfully he had prepared and had layered up, so his undershirt and pants were still dry, if a little cold. Piers could only sigh as he gathered up Felix's clothes and stored them in a hamper for tomorrow before grabbing blankets and scarves.

Felix raised an eyebrow as he watched Piers sort the blankets on one of the couches in the cabin. Surely Piers was going to insist he went to bed, no? Why all this effort for a couch? He picked up the steaming cup of cocoa Jenna had left for him and lightly blew the steam away, letting the warmth run along through his hands.

 _"I'm wise enough to know you won't be sleeping any time soon, and I'm hardly going to let you go to bed as cold as you are."_ Piers said as he came to Felix and wrapped a scarf around him, _"So, join me on the couch would you?"_

Felix smiled and allowed Piers to wrap an arm around his shoulders as he guided him to the couch. It took a few moments for the two men to comfortably nestle into the cushions and blankets, made even more difficult by Piers then tossing more blankets over the two of them.

Felix couldn't deny he was certainly appreciative, he already felt much warmer and soothed. His thoughts from the freezing deck of the ship seemed unimportant now.

 _"Comfortable?"_ Piers inquired, wrapping his own scarf over Felix's shoulder as he asked.

 _"Hard to tell."_ Felix quipped, _"Might not have enough blankets."_

Piers chuckled and pressed his lips to Felix's forehead before cuddling him closer. Felix was very careful to make sure the cocoa Jenna had worked so hard to keep for him was not spilled as he was moved.

Felix lightly blew the steam away again before taking an appreciative sip, feeling the warmth travel down through his body, warming his core. An unconscious appreciative sound escaped from the brunette as he drank.

 _"Is it good?"_

Felix's brow furrowed and he turned his gaze to Piers, remembering his earlier stall, _"Have you never had chocolate?"_

Piers offered a simple shake of the head in response. Honestly, Felix was baffled that they had been together for so long and never realised that Piers had never had chocolate before. Surely they must have had it at some point or another? Was he not curious then?

Shrugging the questions away he raised the mug to Piers' lips and allowed the man a quick taste. Felix smiled as he watched Piers, swishing it around in his mouth as though he was sampling a wine, before he swallowed it down.

 _"My, that is delicious."_ Piers smiled, _"I see now why Jenna was so insistent that you have some."_

Felix nods and sips again, enjoying the warmth it brought to him. Swallowing it down he offered more to Piers, who graciously accepted the offer.

This exchange continued with Felix taking a sip before raising the cup to Piers lips for him to drink before returning it to his own. It was only a few minutes later that the cup was drained and Felix could no longer feel any cold at all.

 _"Feel better?"_

 _"Absolutely."_ Felix placed the empty mug carefully on the couch where it wouldn't be knocked over or spill any tiny drops of cocoa onto the blankets before cuddling closer into Piers' side, _"Thank you."_

 _"You know I'm always here for you."_ Piers assured, giving Felix a reassuring squeeze.

Felix smiled and nodded slightly, _"I know."_

He leaned up and his lips met Piers', the taste of chocolate still lingering on both. It was quick before Felix rested his head against Piers' shoulder and yawned, the comfort and warmth of everything relaxing him to the point of wanting sleep.

Rather than simply get up to go to bed, Piers just shifted slightly so they could both lie down on the couch, cuddling Felix closer to him and kissing his forehead before wishing him sweet dreams.

Sheba was the first to stumble upon the scene in the morning and would be glad to keep the image of Felix snoring against Piers' chest alive in her mind for everyone to hear about, but she allowed them their moment and let them be, making sure no one disturbed them.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this!  
Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Your pal,  
Droory**_


End file.
